


Lunch break for two

by Casimania



Series: Lucifer hint fics (25 words or less) [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hint Fic (25 Words or Less), Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: Dan sees something unexpected in the cafeteria on his lunch break.
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Marcus Pierce
Series: Lucifer hint fics (25 words or less) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006245
Kudos: 8





	Lunch break for two

Dan thinks it's already weird enough seeing Pierce eat outside of his office— _with Ella—_ without also hearing them talk about _rocks_ the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually also surprising to see Ella sit down to eat too, not just Pierce. Cause she also stays cooped up in her lab when she isn't on the field.


End file.
